


intertwined

by peachwonu



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwonu/pseuds/peachwonu
Summary: minkyung isn't used to a lot of things. but she can learn.





	intertwined

in her drunken daze, minkyung takes it all in. the bright neon lights glow against the pitch black of the night. hundreds of sweaty bodies sway to a rhythm so loud she feels it thump against her chest. the club reeks of alcohol and cigarettes, and sweat and vomit. it also smells of heartbreak and love and freedom and adventure, and everything in between. she tastes adrenaline at the back of her throat, mixed with the the bitter taste if tequila. she feels free, alive. brave even.

a pair of deep dark, lost eyes meet her own from somewhere across the room. lust attracts each other's gaze. alcohol-induced bravery holds it. a mixture of the two pulls them towards one another. 

up close, she looks so vulnerable, so scared. she reminds minkyung of herself. the dim light glow of the club highlights her pretty face at all the right places. her silky bleached blond hair extends not below her shoulders. minkyung wonders what it smells like. her body is curved just at the right places. what would it be like to move her hands around it? 

and her lips. they are not quite full, but not too thin. they're chapped, tinted with red blotches at certain places. she must bite them a lot. that is an oddly welcoming thought. minkyung wants to know how they taste.

the girl's slender fingers hold an almost-filled bottle of beer. minkyung has an odd urge to intertwine them with her own.

“what's a girl like you doing out here? it might not be safe,” minkyung muses, pulling the girl closer.

“i doesn't have to be,” she replies, with a challenge in her voice.

her voice is not too high, not too low. its soft like cream and sweeter than honey. minkyung's ears crave to hear her call out her name. 

“let me protect you then.” 

_

 

minkyung’s hungry lips navigate the girls delicate face. the soft moans are filling, but they still leave minkyung hungry and craving for more. the girl tastes like peach and her hair smells warm, like sleep. its out of place. strange. it's a good strange. she smells like cheap alcohol and some expensive perfume blended overpowered with the stench sweat. kyungwon, she calls herself

her kisses are gentle, a sharp contrast to minkyung's impatient ones. at some point, minkyung's see-through shirt leaves her body, lying abandoned next to kyungwon's checkered top. 

they explore each other until they're one entity. skin against skin and their hot breaths mingling, they're a mass of interwoven legs and hands and lips that are laced with moans and pleads.

minkyung feels safe. her numb heart is filled with happiness and lust and curiosity. this feeling is new. she could get used to it. she knows shouldn't.

_

minkyung is used to hooking up in club toilets. she isn't used to liking it so much.

she is used to the exhaustion and satisfaction as her companions leave. she isn't used to the disappointment. the sinking feeling in her abdomen.

she is used to the fleeting memories in her mind and the purple souvenirs on her flesh. she isn't used to wishing they were more than just that.

many times, minkyung would run into one of them. at malls, on streets, in the club, or even stumble upon them on social media. she would see them and feel nothing but indifference. they would sometimes be accompanied with their perfect, better-than-minkyung partners. she plays to god she would never see kyungwon again. 

because she is also used to envy of being in a happy relationship. she is not used to the jealousy and agony of seeing them with someone else. 

_

minkyung thinks of kyungwon still. she members their brief encounter and those new, absurd feelings after it. she fantasises about a million what if’s. she also thinks about not thinking of her so much. 

it never works.

she remembers. everything. every single curve on her body, every single freckle dotting her skin. she remembers every breath, and how it felt against her face. she remembers the fingers, the hair, the eyes and the lips. she remembers the smells and the soft echoes of her honey voice. minkyung wonders if they're still the same.

maybe she will find out soon. 

_

minkyung walks through the familiar streets, the aromas of her childhood embracing her like a mother. this part of the town is tidier than the one where minkyung lives, where the club is. despite growing up here, she feels like an outcast. it feels less like home. 

minkyung halts in front of a quaint little bakery. she's never seen it before, but it looks cozy. minkyung isn't fond of cakes, or sweets. she isn't one for warm and homey places like these. yet she finds herself entering through the swinging doors. maybe it's a her hungry stomach. maybe it's some elaborate act of fate. maybe she's she's just crazy.

there stands a figure too familiar, in all her elegant and delicate glory. her hair has grown a bit, no longer platinum blonde. they're jet black. her ruffled yellow dress is a stark contrast to her tight fitted clothes from that night. her long slender fingers are stained with icing as she skillfully ices the cake. her deep brown eyes are painted with focus. her tongue peeks out just a bit, her lips covered with red stains and sugar. she's still the same. 

she looks up, her concentrated looking morphing into that of recognition. a careful smile plays on her lips.

“what's a girl like you doing out here? isn't it too safe?”

“i doesn't have to be,” minkyung replies, not missing a beat.

“show me then.”

minkyung isn't fond of cakes, or sweets. she isn't used to feeling so safe, so wanted. she has seen prettier girls, but none as breathtaking as kyungwon. she is used to encounters in club bathrooms, with alcohol in their breaths and lust in their eyes. she isn't used to meeting delicate girls in quaint bakeries with sugar grazing their lips and welcoming eyes. 

minkyung is used to returning to her apartment late at night, her bones feeling hollow and her eyes stinging. she isn't used to coming home. maybe that's a good thing. maybe she can learn to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> i love 2kyung and pristin a lot ♥
> 
> kinda inspired by [intertwined](https://youtu.be/WaHrWLCUmfc) by Dodie but its really subtle lol.
> 
> thank you for reading!! reach me on [tumblr](https://lovebomb.tk)


End file.
